Can he win her back
by Star Children
Summary: This a squeal to Parent Week. Read Parent Week first to understand. Summary: It's been two weeks since the attack of the four men and the woman. Judai and Jesse had been dating since then. But when something happens and Jesse wants to make right and Judai doesn't wants to hear it from him. Will Jesse be able to win her heart back or will she be lost forever from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or the song.**

**Sequel: to Parent Week**

Summary: It's been two weeks since the attack of the four men and the woman. Judai and Jesse had been dating since then. But when something happens and Jesse wants to make right and Judai doesn't wants to hear it from him. Will Jesse be able to win her heart back or will she be lost forever from him?

Judai was barely paying to what Dr. Crowler was saying in class. Her thoughts were rap up on the events from two weeks ago. She sigh and place her head on the desk. Judai was wearing red skirt, a black shirt that was under her jacket. Her shoes was red and she had black knee socks on, _"Why am I so bored of this class?" _she though in her head. Every guy was asking her out, but when they found out that Jesse was dating, some were mad at this. But she and Jesse stayed together. Judai close her eyes as Crowler kept talking. She was so bored of the class. The stab wound on her side started to scar up, to which she was happy. The first whip attack that she got when she was kidnap was still there. Some marks when she was attack was faded, but if you closely, you can see the marks. No one never asked her about it so she never said anything. _"I want to read Ouran Host Club, Bleach, and Naruto. Jonathan ruins all the fun when I'm reading a manga." _she though as she open her eyes and sat up. She put her chin on her palm, and sigh. Jonathan stayed on the island to keep her safe, and because it was his job.

Judai looked over to Jesse, who was sitting a few seats down. Another Obelisk was talking to him. Somehow Judai was able to tell that Jesse was getting mad. The bell rang and students was leaving. Judai got up and walked over to Jesse. Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jim, and Axel walked off waiting for them. "Hey Jesse." Judai said with a smile to him. Jesse didn't smile to her, he kept his head down, bangs coving his eyes, "I need to talk to you." he said to her in a cold tone. Judai blink at him, "Su-sure." she said as she follow him out of the classroom into the hallway. They past the others, "We'll be right back." she said to them in a whisper and they nodded.

They were standing on the roof and Judai was enjoying the breeze of the wind. "Why." Jesse said in a cold tone. Judai turn around to face him, "Huh?" she said, tilting her head to the side. "Why." he said in a more demanding tone. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she ran to him and grab his hand, to which he pulled it away from her. Judai gasp at him, Jesse head was still down with his bangs coving his eyes. "Jesse, what are you talking about? Please look at me." she said to him. "Why should I!? You should be the one talking!" he yelled at her. Judai was taken back by this, "What do you mean?" she said holding back tears. "I know what you been doing! You are kissing and sleeping with other guys while toying with me!" Jesse yelled at her. Judai eyes wide at this, "I would never-" she started but was cut off from him, "Bull! The guy I was sitting next to class said you were kissing him last night!" Jesse yelled at her and looked at her in the eyes. "I would never do that to you!" she yelled at him with her voice creaking as she looked at Jesse in the eyes. Jesse eyes were filled with anger and rage. There was no sign of sorrow, "It's over." Jesse said to her and she looked back at him, wide eyes. Jesse began to walk away from her. Judai ran past him, only to say, "Believe what you want." and she ran away from him.

Judai ran past Alexis and the others, tears shine in the air from what they saw as she ran out the main building and went to the Silfer Dorm. "What the…" Chazz said out of no where. Jesse came walking by, fits to his sides, head lower as he walked by them, "What's wrong with Judai, mate?" Jim asked Jesse. "I don't want to hear her name." Jesse said in a cold tone as he walked past them. Everyone was confuse to why he said that.

They all walked over to the Silfer Dorm to asked Judai when they saw Jonathan getting kick out, "GET OUT! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK!" they all heard Judai scream at him as they jump at the sound of a door being slam. Jonathan sigh and saw Alexis and the others. He walked over to them, "Do you know why Miss Kaiba is mad?" They shook their heads, "No we don't." Axel said to him.

For the next two days, Judai didn't go to classes or outside. She stayed inside her room. Jonathan has been trying to get her out, but only to be scream at. "Maybe you can get her to open the door." he said to them. "Maybe Jesse." Bastion suggested as Jonathan shook his head, "She said she didn't want to hear his name when I asked." "Jesse has been dark lately." Atticus said to them as they nodded. "Let's go talked to her." Alexis said as they walked out of Chazz room and went up the stairs. Before they could knock, they heard her singing:

Seems like just yesterdayYou were a part of meI used to stand so tallI used to be so strongYour arms around me tightEverything, it felt so rightUnbreakable, like nothin' could go wrongNow I can't breatheNo, I can't sleepI'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once againI'm torn into piecesCan't deny it, can't pretendJust thought you were the oneBroken up, deep insideBut you won't get to see the tears I cryBehind these hazel eyes

I told you everythingOpened up and let you inYou made me feel alrightFor once in my lifeNow all that's left of meIs what I pretend to beSo together, but so broken up inside'Cause I can't breatheNo, I can't sleepI'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once againI'm torn into piecesCan't deny it, can't pretendJust thought you were the one

Broken up, deep insideBut you won't get to see the tears I cryBehind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me outFor hating you, I blame myselfSeeing you it kills me nowNo, I don't cry on the outsideAnymore...Anymore...

Here I am, once againI'm torn into piecesCan't deny it, can't pretendJust thought you were the oneBroken up, deep insideBut you won't get to see the tears I cryBehind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once againI'm torn into piecesCan't deny it, can't pretendJust thought you were the oneBroken up, deep insideBut you won't get to see the tears I cryBehind these hazel eyes

Everyone was quiet as they listen to her sing, "Poor Judai." Alexis said. "That's it. We have to go talk to Jesse about this." Hassleberry said as he jump over the railings on top of the stairs. Before they could go find Jesse, they saw, a blond girl dress in a purple jacket that went to her rib cage. She had a purple skirt and shoes. Her knee high socks were white. But what made them scare at the girl was the murderous expression on her face. She was muttering something under her breath. She spotted Hassleberry and the others, "Oh good this is going to make things easier. Know then, WHY THE HELL IS LITTLE JUDAI CRYING WHEN SHE CALLED ME TWO NIGHTS AGO!? YOU BETTER HAVE ANSWER FOR ME!" she yelled at them, er- demanding for the answer. Jonathan came behind her, "Miss Wheeler, they were on their way to talk to Jesse about this." "OH GOOD BRING HIM HERE AS WELL! I HAVE TO TALK WITH HIM! THREATED HIM, KIDNAP HIM, DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH HIM! JUST MAKE SURE HE IS HERE!" she order them as she pointed the Forget Me Bat at them as they nodded, running to find Jesse.

Judai had open the door to find Kayla yelling at Hassleberry and the others. She took the time and walked down the stairs and went to the cliff side to be alone. She sat there with on leg pulled to her chest as she place her chin on her knee and her other leg dangling off the cliff edge. She sigh and looked at the ocean and the a picture of Jesse's smiling face came to mind. She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head as she hum quietly to herself.

Jesse was talking to some of the other Obelisk students that asked him if he was alright. Axel came behind Jesse and hit him in the head, hard, causing him to pass out. He picked Jesse up over the shoulder and walked away from the shock Obelisks, "You didn't see anything." Atticus said to them as he follow Axel. Atticus took out his PDA, "We found him. On our way back to the Silfer Dorm." and he put it away in his pocket.

When Jesse finally came around he was bound by the wrists and chest by ropes and was sitting in a chair. His ankles was bound as well. He couldn't see anything but only a light by a candle that was lit in the room he was in, "Where am I?" he sound out loud. A gust of wind blew in and the candle went out and the lights of the room turn on. Jesse close his eyes and reopen them to find everyone looking at him angrily. "What are you doing?" he asked them as they heard a door open from behind them. They moved out the way to let Kayla walked between them as they bow to her. "Well well, look who decided to wake up." she said as she place a finger under his chin and raise his head up a bit. Jesse moved his head away from Kayla's finger.

"I have a question for you mister Anderson." she said in a soft voice to him. "Go on." he said to her. She stood up and walked a little with her arms across her chest as she though. "Well, WHY THE HELL WAS LITTLE JUDAI CRYING WHEN SHE CALLED ME TWO DAYS AGO!?" she demand the answer as she got into his face. Jesse eyes went wide then back to anger, "YOU WANT TO KNOW!" he yelled at her. "HELL YEAH! I HAVE NO WHERE TO BE AT THE MOMENT!" she yelled back at him.

"JUDAI HAS BEEN SLEEPING AND KISSING OTHER GUYS WHILE TOYING WITH ME!" Jesse yelled back. Kayla eyes went wide and so did everyone else, even Jonathan did as well. "Bull." she said as she looked at him. "Well it's true. And you would know, wouldn't you." Jesse comeback at her. "You are such a idiot. Judai would never do that, Jonathan would have said something. He follows her. He is her bodyguard! His job is make sure she is safe. And he has orders from me to make sure she doesn't cheat on you!" Kayla said to his face. Jesse went quiet by this. "Did you ever let her asked why or how did you find false information on this. Where is your proof that she did this. The only witness to this is Jonathan and he said she never did any of those things! Someone is pulling your tail kid!" Kayla yelled the last part to him loud in his ears. Jesse just looked down, bangs coving his eyes. "She really loves you. She never felt this way before to a guy." Kayla said as she turn to the side and cross her arms. "What have I done." he said in a whisper. Kayla sigh, "You better find a way to make it up to her." as she untie the ropes that bound Jesse.

Jesse got up and ran out the room to Judai's room. He knock and the door slowly open, to show she wasn't there, "She's not here." "She must've left when we weren't looking." Kayla said looking behind Jesse at now the empty room. Jesse ran off to the only place Judai would be at if she needed to be alone. Kayla stop the others from running after him, "You are not needed for love for those two. Jonathan, make sure they don't follow him." she said with a yawn and walked back to the Silfer Dorm.

**Me: the song in this chapter is called Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Judai though Jesse was the one for her, and looked what he had done to her heart. Kayla has good timing to come and help out, huh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or the song.**

_Last Chapter: Jesse got up and ran out the room to Judai's room. He knock and the door slowly open, to show she wasn't there, "She's not here." "She must've left when we weren't looking." Kayla said looking behind Jesse at now the empty room. Jesse ran off to the only place Judai would be at if she needed to be alone. Kayla stop the others from running after him, "You are not needed for love for those two. Jonathan, make sure they don't follow him." she said with a yawn and walked back to the Silfer Dorm._

Jesse found Judai sitting at the cliff side, a leg raise to her chest with her chin on her knee and the other leg dangling off the edge, humming to herself. Jesse walked over to her. Judai stop humming and got up to turn around, to walked somewhere else. Jesse grab her hand, "Can you listen to me?" he told her. Judai was moving her hand, trying to get out of Jesse's grip, "Please. You don't have to talk." he said to her as his grip tighten, "Your hurting me." she said in a whisper. Jesse loosen his grip on her hand, enough so it wasn't hurting her, and so she wouldn't run off. "Can you listen to me." he said to her again. After a few minutes, "Talk." she said to him in a cold tone. "I'm sorry. I-I should have let you talk first about it. I was so mad that I didn't realize I was hurting you. When you said, 'I would never do that to you.' I believe you, but I was to late to take what I said back." he said to her as he let go of her hand. Judai was turn to the side as she held the hand Jesse grab. She started to sing:

I wake in the morning

Tired of sleeping

Get in the shower

And make my bed alone

I put on my makeup

Talking to the mirror

Ready for a new day

Without You

And I walked steady on my feet

I talk my voice obeys me

I go out at night

Sleep without the lights

And I do all of things

I have to keeping you off my mind

But when I think I'll be alright

I am always wrong cause

My hands

Don't wanna start again

My hands

No they don't wanna understand

They just shake and try to break

Whatever peace I may find

My hands

They only agree to hold

Your hands

And they will not let me go

No they wont let me go

I talked about you now

And go a day without crying

I go out with my friends now

I stayed home all alone

I don't see you everywhere

I can say your name easily

I laugh a bit louder

Without you

And I see different shades now

And I'm almost never afraid now

But when I think I'll be okay

I am always wrong now

My hands

Don't wanna start again

My hands

No they don't wanna understand

They just shake and try to break

Whatever peace I may find

My hands

They only agree to hold

Your hands

And they don't wanna be without

Your hands

And they will not let me go

No they wont let me go

Sometimes I wake and seeing them reaching out for you

Quietly breaking whatever shields

I spent so long building up

I cannot fake, cos when I cry I'm unspoken

They miss holding my baby

My hands

No they don't wanna understand

They just shake and try to break

Whatever peace I may find

My hands

Your hands

They don't want to be without

You hands

They will not let me go

No they wont let me go

My hands

They don't wanna start again

My hands

No they don't wanna understand

My hands

They just shake and try to break

Whatever peace I may find

My hands

They only agree to hold

Your hands

And they don't wanna be without

Your hands

And they will not let me go

No they wont let me go

No they wont let me go

Jesse stayed quiet through out the song. For the past two days, he didn't know she felt like this. He felt so bad for doing this to her. Judai move a finger to her eye and put it down as she walked away. Jesse ran to her, turn her around, hugged her, and show no signs of letting go. Judai fell to her knees as Jesse follow her. Judai began to cry in his chest, screaming for Jonathan. Jesse held her tighter.

Judai stop screaming and crying and looked at Jesse in the eyes. "You sing beautifully. You have an amazing voice. For now on, I will listen to you first before jumping to conclusion." he said to her and she nodded. Judai lean into Jesse's chest, "I miss you." she said to him in a whisper. "I miss you to, Judai." he said to her as he hugged her. "Hey, Jesse?" she said as she pulled away, "Yeah." Jesse said as he looked at her. They both lean their heads as their lips got closer, until they meet. Jesse and Judai got up, still in the kiss. Jesse licking the bottom of Judai's lips, asking- no begging for her. She parted her lips for him and his tongue drove on in. Judai didn't put up a fight as Jesse tongue roam her mouth making her moan and he smirk. Judai had her arms around his neck and Jesse around her waist. One of his hand travel to her butt and he grasp it. I moan into the kiss. They both pulled away, grasping for air. Jesse pinned Judai to the ground and to light kiss her neck earning moans from her. He stop and looked at Judai, panting, "I love you Judai." he said to her, "I love you to Jesse."

Jesse help her up off the ground, and put his arm around her waist, as they made their way back to the Silfer Dorm. Everyone saw they back together and cheer for them. Jesse took Judai hand and walked to the stairs with her, to her room when Kayla yelled out, "Keep it PG!" and enter the room.

Jesse and Judai went in the bed and cuddle together. Both wearing their uniform and was to lazy to change, "Judai, did I ever tell you I was sorry?" Jesse said to her, "No, you didn't." she said with a little angry in her voice, "Well then…" he trailed off as he kiss her on the lips, "I'm sorry." he said to her as they pulled away. "Your forgiven." she said to him. Jesse rap his arms around her waist as she rap her arms around his neck and they kiss again. They feel asleep like that, not wanting to let go.

**Outside**

Jonathan was standing in front of the door to Judai's room, trying to not let Kayla in, "Miss Wheeler, please go to bed and leave Miss Kaiba and Mister Anderson alone." he said in a quiet voice. "I need to get a picture to Aunt Serenity and mom. They want to see this." she said in a quiet voice while taking he phone out. Jonathan looked over to Alexis and they others, with a pleading look. "Come on Kayla. He wont let you in." Alexis said as she pulled Kayla away. "But I want to know if she wants to go to a cosplay party. I need an another person." she began to cry. "Ask her in the morning." Alexis said as they both began to walk away. Everyone was shaking their heads and Jonathan sigh, "I will need to call Miss Wheeler parents."

**Me: Okay that's it for the squeal of Parent Week. Kayla is still Kayla. We can't forget that. Jesse made up to Judai, yay! But what is this cosplay Kayla is talking about, I don't know what she has plan for Little Judai, but I think I might do it the cosplay party that she is talking about, I don't yet. I'll think of something.**

**The song in this chapter is My Hands by Leona Lewis. I though maybe it was a good song for this chapter after Judai and Jesse hasn't talked in two days after what happen on the roof.**

**The only thing I own is the story of this is Squeal of Parent Week and the characters Kayla and Jonathan. That's the only thing I own. And the Forget Me Bat I own.**


End file.
